Five Nights of Hell
by IceColdGay
Summary: Was The New Animatronic. When Mikey befriends the new animatronic, what crazy adventures will the have together. Story better than summary. R&R
1. Night 1

Mikey and her dad, mike were walking into Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Mike went to put his and her stuff down while Mikey went to talk to the now awaking animatronics. She went behind Pirate's cove to see Foxy and Darren and said hi, then went to the stage and said hi to Aunt Chica, Grandpa Freddy, and her new friend, Shadow. Shadow came online and opened her optics. She looked at Mikey. "Hiya Mikey" she said her voice sounding slightly scratchy. Looking around, Shadow noticed that the other animatronics came online too. "Hi guys" she says in a cheery tone.

"Hey, Shadow, oh hi dad!'' MIkey waved to the animatronics and smiled at them." so, shadow...how do you like you new home?"Mikey asked with curious eyes. "Its fine...just different from the diner I used to work...I guess that I had expected to be different" Shadow says. She flips her hood onto her helm, sticking her paws in the pockets. "I guess I just miss the adrenalin coursing through my endo-skeleton when I played laser tag with the kids" she says sadly. Mikey looked thoughtful for a moment."AH-HA! We can have a "laser"tag here , too, but instead of lasers, we can have ketchup and mustard and any other condaments! How does that sound?" Mike walked in with his fingers on the bridge of his nose."Messy."

Shadow's ears perked up under her hood, her optics widening at the idea. She looked over at Freddy. "Can we Freddy?" she asks the lead singer giving him the puppy dog eyes. Freddy could not say no to those eyes."fine.'' "YAY!" Shadow cheered then did a howl. When she was done she smiled sheepishly. "Oops, sorry. I shouldn't have shown off" she says a bit fearfully looking down at the ground. Mikey hopped on stage and hugged her."It's ok. Everyone shows off once and a while. We all have strengths, and it is in our nature to show them off." Mikey exited the embrace and smiled at her,"It's fine, now let's have our 'laser' tag!" "Yay!" Shadow cheered. She stepped off the stage and went to the kitchen.

Mike looked at the older animatronics and was having a mental conversation with them.'What are we gonna do, because i ain't cleaning this up.' Freddy looked at the kitchen then at Chica.' it's your domain, what do you think we should do?' Chica looked at Mikey and sighed' We need to shut both of them down, not permentaly, but until the doors open.' Mike knew there had to be a better way to handle this kind of situation, but was not one to argue wth someone who was knowledgeable about things he did not know, so reluctantly, he snuck behind Mikey and grabbed her shoulder to hold her still to shut her off, but she screamed and it literally shook the pizzeria.

He pulled the little lever on her back and she fell to the floor. Shadow heard Mikey scream and peeked out of the kitchen. She saw her friend offline with Mike standing over her. She gasped in shock before stepping out of the kitchen. "Why?" she asks him in shock. Shadow growled. "Freddy said to." Bonnie ran over to his daughter and then looked at Mike with an evil glare. "MIKE, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Mike didn't understand til he realized Mikey was not breathing. He looked at her back and realize he pulled the wrong switch, which activates permanant shut down that, if she went haywire, someone could pull to shut her off.

Mike took a look at the identical switches that were right beside each other with confusion til he realize he basicaly just murdered his daughter, and in front of the whole gang too. Mike and Bonnie broke down into tears with everyone crowded around the fragile, now lifeless android. Suddenly and small cough was heard and everyone looked at a now struggling to breathe Mikey. Shadow ran over to her friend and flip the switch that Mike had hit. "Mikey are you ok?" she asked her shaking her.

Mikey's bright glowing turquoise orbs fluttered open, but look ed still lifeless. She opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly Mikey's eyes went bug-eyes and she let out a screech and fainted. Everyone looked confused about what just happened because when Mikey screeches then that means something bad ids about to happen, like a prediction to the future. Suddenly an evil laugh was heard and everyone went as bug-eyed as Mikey had when they realized the laugh was coming from behind them so very slowly, everyone turned their head to see Vincent, AKA The purple Guy, standing behind them. "That's a new one, huh? Oh and look...it's half human, now who on earth would fall in love enough to have a child with one of you tin cans?" All the animatronics had depressed looks, knowing that he was like their king, but Mike was not going to put up with calling his husband a tin can.

Shadow growled lowly, her paws out of her hoodie pockets. "Watch it! Vinny. AT LEAST THEY FOUND LOVE UNLIKE YOU WHO HATES EVERYONE AND IS A KILLER!" she growled her voice sounding slightly darker. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE A KILLER?! WHAT HAVE ANY OF THEM DONE TO U?!" she asks screaming. "Because those brats were annoying to me." Vincent said without giving a fuck in the slightest. Mike stared at the peacefully sleeping form in his hands and rocked his daughter saying,"oh my little bunny, oh my little bunny'' over and over again still crying at the mistake he had just made, that if Shadow hadn't have been there, she would be out of order...for good. Mike looked at Shadow with tears in his eyes "Shadow...can ask you something?" Shadow looks over at Mike. "Yes?" she asks him.

"Shadow...take Mikey to the office. Close the doors and don't let anyone in unless you hear me or Bonnie, got it?" Mike looked at Shadow with great concern. He trusted this animatronic with his daughter's life, even his own, but Vincent can be tricky." WE have to fight Vincent, so will you please look after my daughter? I know you want to join in, but can you do this favor for me?" Darren came over and took Mikey in his arms. His best friend, almost sister, was nearly dead if Shadow hadn't pulled the switch in time." Good, take Darren with you. He will be your last resort if we don't make it. Promise me if we don't come back before my shift ids done, save Mikey, and save yourselves, you get me?''

Shadow nodded her helm. "I understand Mike, and I swear on my spark that I will keep your daughter safe and will not leave the security office under any circumstances" she swore to him. "Come on Darren" she says to him heading to security office before growling when she passed by Vincent. "Thank you, Shadow." Mike said before standing and getting into a fighting stance.'Be safe, my little bunny.' Darren was carrying Mikey bridal style with Shadow beside him. They reached the office and Darren put Mikey down while Shadow closed the doors. Darren was breathing fast."what*pant*are we gonna*pant*do?" Darren asked out of breathe.

"We'll do what Mike asked us to do. Remain here" Shadow says looking at the cameras to observe the fight between Mike, the other animatronics and Vincent. "Believe me I wish I was there" she muttered. "poor Mike, almost losing Mikey to...ugh...Vincent." Darren said with disgust. Mikey started to wake up."Ugh...what happened?" Shadow looked over at her friend before handing over the IPad to her so she could see what was going on. "This" was all she said to her.

"OH MY GOD! DADDY! MOMMY!" Mikey screamed then started to cry over the fact that her parents might die. Darren put his hand on her shoulder." It will be fine, don't worry, Mikey. They will kill Vincent once and for all!" Darren said with great confidence." What do you think, Shadow?" Mikey asked with tears pricking her eyes. Shadow knew she couldn't lie to her friend. "Honestly, I don't know. I wish I did, I wish I was out there helping them but, Mike made me promise to stay in here with you and Darren." she tells Mikey honestly. "Mike said that if they don't come back before his shift is over for us to save ourselves...ugh! ok Darren you stay in here with Mikey...under any circumstance DO NOT LEAVE. I know I'm supposed to stay in here but, some one needs to make sure that neither of you parents end up shutting down for good" she says to both of them. She leaves the security office and flipped her hood onto her head remaining in the shadows.

Darren grabbed her hand to stop her form leaving." SHADOW! DO YOU WANT ME TO TELL MIKE THAT YOU LEFT HIS DAUGHTER AFTER HE NEARLY BEGGED YOU TO SAVE HER?!" Darren asked dead serious clearly concerned for Mikey's got close to Shadow to whisper in her ear." You know Vincent only wants to kill Mikey because she is half human and half animatronic. He wants to 'study' her to see how it is done, and by 'study' i mean take her apart, and since she is half human, she will die from blood loss, you should know that. We can't do that to Mr. Schmidt, he almost lost her once tonight by HIS hand, so i don't wandt to see him do that again, do you? You don't wanna lose Mikey do you?"

Shadow looked over at Mikey and sighed. "Ok your right" she says to Darren. She steps back into the security office. "I guess I just really wanted to make sure her and your parents don't die." she tells him. they're fine, they will BE fine, we will be fine, so don't worry about it, ok?'' Darren was scared about losing his parents, but he trusted his folks, he trusted Mikey's dad and mom, and he trusted they would take...Vincent...OUT!" Um...what are we suppose to do, Shadow? Are we just going to stay here? It's 5:30, and Mom and Dad aren't back yet. Are we really gonna just leave them?" Mikey said innocently.

"Well, Mike's shift doesn't end until 6:00. If their not all back by then..." Shadow paused not sure what they were going to do if they didn't make it back. "We'll just have to wait and see what happens" she tells Mikey. "R-Really...we are going against my mom's order's? YAY!" Mikey said then cringed in pain. Darren came to her and hugged her. His best friend he thought as a sister was in pain, his other best friend was stubborn and her was the only boy, no, MAN there to protect them. Shadow could take care of herself, but Mikey probably couldn't, so he had to protect her. Suddenly there was a loud BANG on the left door. "Come on out, you little andriod, it's me Miiike~" Vincent said trying his best to sound like Mike, but failing miserably, but Mikey fell for it, but Darren held her back from the door." If you are Mike, what do you call Mikey all the time?" Darren asked him suspiciously.

Shadow turned her helm to the left door. She sniffed the air using her snout and could smell Vincent on the other side. "Mikey, Darren. Its Vincent on the other side" she whispered to them. One thought crossed her processor. 'If he's here does that mean the others are d-' she thought before shaking her helm. 'no I'm sure they're fine...hopefully' she continued to think.

" What happened to Mommy and Daddy, Shadow." Mikey asked almost reading her mind. Darren was in shock that all four of the animatronics and Mike were beaten in only 30 minutes. He snapped out of it when he heard Mikey start crying."W-What if they..." Mikey couldn't finish her sentence before Darren kissed her to shut her up. Mikey went wide-eyed then started to melt into the kiss. Darren parted to look at her face to face. " Don't worry, Mikey. We will get through this. What do you think we should do Shadow?"

Shadow had disappeared through the vents. "I'll just go check up on them...maybe I can help or something" she tells herself. She continued to crawl through the vents till she dropped down into the show room. Shadow looked around trying to find the bodies of her friends. Mikey appeared behind her."Hi Shadow." Mikey said waving.

"What the FRAG?!" Shadow whispered-yelled. "What in the AllSpark are you doing out here?" she asks Mikey. "You were supposed to remain in the security office with Darren" she tells her.

Mikey's eyes were glowing with rage and sadness."I-I wanna see my father and mother before they...you know." Suddenly there was a groan behind them that made Mikey jump into Shadow's arms. Behind them was Mike under Bonnie protecting him, but got switched off."MOMMY!" Mikey yelled while jumping out of Shadow's arms toppling her over. Mikey ran to her Mom and pushed her father off of him."Are you ok, Momma?" Mike looked at her with teary eyes."I-I'm find i just...MIKEY, LOOK OUT!" Mikey was grabbed from behind by the neck by Vincent and screamed."P-Please Vincent, not my little girl. Please!" Mike tried pleading Vincent to let her go' I just lost my husband to this monster, not her too.'

Shadow stood up and saw Vincent holding Mikey's neck. She growled lowly, her claws unsheathing. She tackled Vincent making him drop Mikey. "That's it! I've had enough of you!" she yelled at him pinning him to the ground. "Its in my nature to be gentle and loving...BUT KNOW THIS: When it comes to matters of protecting my friends, my family and my spark...DO NOT trifle with me. For I'm also the most powerful and relentless creature you will ever know" Shadow tells Vincent. Her claws cut him open killing him instantly. Vincent screams in pain." I might be dying, but i am taking someone with me, just look. I wasn't just holding her neck, i was squeezing it. HAHAHA!" Vincent took his final breath with a smug look on his face. Mike heard this and limped over to Mikey. He checked her pulse. Nothing. He checked her back to see if one of the switches was off, like he had done before. held his daughter with great sorrow, then turned his head to Shadow." S-She's gone. My little bunny, my husband, my friends, all gone. All i have are you and Darren now."

Shadow stood up slowly and made her way over to Mikey. She looked down at her best friend's body then, she looked around at the other animatronics. Without any words, Shadow began to move the animatronics bodies and placed them next to each other Bonnie's by Mikey's. She looked up at Mike with an apologetic look. Shadow placed her paw on Mikey's body and began to give her friend her own life force that was passed down between each animatronic all the way to the last one.

Mikey gasped for air and began to cough feircely to the point of blood coming out. " What happened, why do i feel so weak? MOMMY!" Mikey yelled while running to Mike and hugged his still bleeding for. She released him and smile, which he returned and hugged her again. "My little bunny, my little bunny has returned to me,and my love too." He said while Bonnie hugged his husband and daughter. ''The perfect family in a place like this, who knew?" Mike said happily.

After spreading her life force to the other animatronics, Shadow fell unconscious. Her breathing started to slow down. "SHADOW!" Mike came rushing over and put her head on his lap. "thank you for saving my family." He said with a smile on his face." I am grateful i knew an animatronic like you." Mike started to preform CPR on her and Shadow came to. All the animatronics came and thanked her. "but what happened to Vincent?" Freddy asked curious about the man who nearly killed them.

Shadow looked at her blood covered paws then over at the dead body that was Vincent's. "I uh...I er...I k-killed him" she tells Freddy. Freddy looks at her with disbelief til he turns around to a dead Vincent." oh..i see... Well thank you for saving us, Shadow, and welcome to the Fazbear Family...offically." Freddy helped her up. "Well as they say in Hawaii, Ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten" Shadow says getting up before her legs buckled under her.

"Shadow *cough* are you*cough* ok?*cough*" Mikey asked in between coughing up blood. Mike came over to Shadow and knelt beside her." You should rest and you know it. Here let me get you to your post." Suddenly it rang 6:00am. " Mommy we have to go." Mikey said, not wanting to see the asshole her mom calls a manager." I know, sweetie. Just let me get Shadow to her place and i'll get us home, ok?'' Mike asked with a fake smile because Mikey still was coughing up blood. He knew if he took her a hospital, they would examine her and see what she truly is, an android. Mike place Shadow at her post and kissed Bonnie good night, or morning. "we'll come back tomorrow night and help you dispose of Vincent's body. We swear!"MIke said as he left while carrying a still coughing MIkey.


	2. Night 2

It was already the second night and Shadow was in recharge tired from earlier activites. Mikey and Mike walked in to the pizzeria. " Good evening everyone!" Mike yelled to all the animatronics. " Hey Mike." Everyone said back. Bonnie walked over to Mike and kissed his cheek." Welcome back, love. Where is Mikey?" Mike look ed at him in horror." Shit i left her sleeping in the car." Mike ran out to go get Mikey while everyone laughed at this classic Mike's antic.

Shadow remained in recharge when Mike came in then left to get Mikey. Earlier activities really made her came back in carrying a just waking up Mikey bridal style. "Shh. We don't want to wake her."Mikey's eyes flew open and jumped up and down, fully awake. " WOW! It warms my circuits you care so much mom, now i am off to get Shadow for a play date. YAY!" Mikey walked around the pizzeria to where Shadow was recharging. "Hello, friend!" Mikey said with great cheer.

Shadow came online and opened her optics looking at Mikey. "Hey!" she says happily. She gets off the stage, standing beside her friend. "What's up?" she asks her. Mikey hugged Shadow and giggled innocently." Not much, just a bit sore. You?" Shadow hugged her friend back. "I feel fine but, something feels weird with my spark" she says to her. "IDK what it is." " it is ok for now, right? We can go to the break room and watch a movie, ok?" Mikey smiled and grabbed her friend's hand and literally dragged her to said room and got out 3 different movies to choose from." Ok which do you want to watch? Night at the Museum, 9, or A haunted house?" Mikey asked cheerfully.

Shadow looked down at the movies. "Ooh Night at the Museum. I heard some kids saying that stuff comes to life in the movie" she tells her friend. Mikey took the DVD and put it in the player." Night at the Museum it is!" Mikey said with a slight uncertainty." Why did you choose this one. Is it because there is a night guard in a haunted place?" Mikey had a knowing smile on her face." Is it in honor of me and my mom?"

Shadow nodded her helm. "Yep!" she tells her friend. "I shall get some snacks" she states and went to the kitchen. Ok, be back soon. I don't want you to miss it!" Mikey yelled to her friend as Shadow entered the kitchen. Mikey turned around to watch the previews but remembered an important part of a movie experience." Don't forget the popcorn. Extra butter for me!" Mikey yelled hoping her friend would hear her.

Shadow found some popcorn packets in the pantry and stuck them in the microwave. She looked at the microwave. "Okay, how do you work this thing?" she asked herself. "HOW THE FRAG DO YOU WORK THIS THING?!" she basically yelled at it. Mikey ran in hoping her friend didn't electrocute herself after hearing her yell. "OH MY FUDGING GOD, WHAT HAPPENED?!" Mikey yelled, but saw her friend next to the microwave attempting and failing to work it." Oh THAT'S the problem." Mikey said in a bored tone.

"Here, let me help you,Shadow." Mikey slightly pushed her out of the way and literally ripped off the plastic wrapping and put one of the two packets inside the microwave. She set it for 1:50 and let it pop while she got out two bowls, a small bowl, and the butter. She put some butter in the small bowl and put the tub back when she heard the ding, she set the next packet inside and waited til it dinged. She then set the butter filled bowl inside and set it for 1:00 and let the butter melt, then poured half of it on hers." you want any?" She asked politely.

Shadow watched her use the microwave then heard her ask if she wanted any butter on her popcorn. "Yes" she says to Mikey. 'its been awhile since I used the microwave. Guess I forgot how it worked' she thought to herself. Mikey poured the butter over the other bowl and handed it to Shadow. "here ya go." Mikey said with a proud voice. Suddenly an angry voice came out from the break room." MCKENZIE ELIZABETH SCHMIDT!" It was the voices of Mike and Bonnie in unison." What did i do wrong this time?" Mikey asked no one in paticular. Mike and Bonnie stormed in." McKenzie, what were you thinking? Watching a movie...without us!" This sudden 'family bonding' thought startled Mikey. "Yay...how wonderful." Mikey sad sarcastially.

"Well since I have a feeling that this will be family bonding experience, why don't we just invite the whole Fazbear family to watch a movie" Shadow tells her friend. "It might as well be fun" she says.

" Ok." Mikey says reluctently." Great! I'll go get the rest of the gang." Bonnie said and hurried off to get began to make more popcorn and pulled out a larger bowl for it. Mikey walked solemly to the break room with her parents close behind. Shadow went into the break room carrying a BUNCH of snacks for everybody. " Hey Shadow, you'd better hurry up, or you are gonna miss it!" Mikey yelled to a full handed Shadow. "Ok okay. Can I get some help here please?" Shadow asked balancing all the snacks in her paws.

Mikey ran over to her and took about half of the snacks and she balanced the popcorn bowl on her head." I got it!" "Good" Shadow says then sits down passing the snacks around. " SHH The movie is about to start." MIkey said. Shadow nodded her helm quietly before reverting into her human form so she could eat the snacks better.

Mikey was snacking away til she bit her tongue. "OW!"Shadow turned to her friend. "What happened? Bite your tongue or something?" she asks her. "Yep...again." Mikey said with her tongue out. "Dude, your tongue is not food...so stop trying to eat it!" Shadow tells her friend eatin' some extra buttery popcorn. Mikey pouted." It is not like i meant to bite my tongue, i was just chewing to fast." "Well then don't chew so fast so you don't bite your tongue again or end up choking" Shadow told her friend. " Yeah thanks for the heads up, oh, and watch out for Vincent." Mikey said.

"Why would I need to?" Shadow asks her friend confused. "Exactly, it's an example of you being a bit late for that." Mikey said trying to hold in her giggles. "Huh?" Shadow asked. "Nothing, never mind." Mikey said still trying to suppress her giggles. The rest of the night was all about watching movies, playing games, and all around family bonding.


	3. Night 3

It was already the third night of Mike's second shift and Shadow was positive that none of the other animatronics wanted to kill him...that and because he's married to Bonnie. She was sure that the other animatronics would probably not get that far. Shadow came online before the other animatronics and walked around the pizzeria. Mikey was in the office working the lights when she flipped it on she saw Shadow. She jumped back and yelped as she fell over the spiny chair." Ow, damn stupid chair!" Mikey cursed.

Shadow snickered at her friend's reaction. "What happened?" she asked pretending to be innocent. Mikey looked up at Shadow from her position on the floor." I checked the light, you appeared out of flipping nowhere...naturally i will be scared if you remember what happened a few months ago?" Mikey was trying to get up, but her hand rested and pulled on a loose leaf piece of paper, knocking over a glass of water and spilling it on herself. " SsHado-ow. Hhe-Elp Mmee." Mikey said, short circuiting.

Shadow helped her friend. "Primus, you really need to be more careful cuz I wont always be around when you need help" she tells Mikey helping her get up. "TthAnks fFor Tthat. Ccan yOou HheElp me gGet a Ttowel?" Mikey asked while sitting in the chair she cursed. Suddenly Mikey's arm came up and hit Shadow in the jaw."SsorRy, SsHadow. I CcaAn'tT CconTroOl iIt. Mikey said with sorrow in her eyes.

Shadow went to get a towel. "No harm done. By the way, nice punch" she tells her friend handing her the towel. Mikey took the towel and started drying herself off, but some of the water got into her servos and circuits and her membrane started smoking and steaming and an awful sound was heard." Program not operational...shut downnnn..." Mikey said in a monotone voice that not even her own parents wouldn't recognize.

"Aww scrap" Shadow said and opened up her friend to get the water out of her circuits and servos. Once the water was dried up, she closed her friend and switched her back on. "Back online, turn on." Mikey said before her eyes fluttered open to see a worried Shadow." Wha-what happened? " Mikey asked groggily. Suddenly Mike and Bonnie came bursting into the office with worry written all over their faces. "WE HEARD MIKEY SHUT DOWN! WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!?" Mike yelled while Bonnie checked to see if there was an critical damage.

Shadow rubbed her ear from Mike's yelling. "Okay one; that was right in my ear and second; Mikey accidentally spilt water on herself and some of it got into her circuits and servos so I opened her up and cleaned it up" she tells them. " I-I'm fine. Really!" Mikey insisted, but was said on deaf ears.

` "Look she's fine now" Shadow says pointing at her friend. "Nothing bad happened" she tells them. "Yep just a small malfunction, that's all." Mikey said. Mike looked skeptical til he saw Mikey's face. It wass PLEADING for forgiveness." Fine Your off the hook Shadow." "Right okay, so let me get this straight. I get in trouble just for helping your daughter but, I don't get into any trouble when I save her life?" Shadow asked.

Mike stood there in shock at her reasoning, and realize she was right. "I-I'm sorry Shadow, your right." Mike said shamefully. Shadow exhaled calmly. "No Mike, I'm sorry. I guess I'm never used to getting into trouble. When I was human, I was the most obedient girl the orphanage ever had. I did everything without questions" she tells him.

" No it is my fault because i nearly lost my child on too many occasions, but thanks to you, i didn't lose her for too long and to that i say thank you." Mike said with his hand out for her to shake." Please forgive me for my stupidity and over protectiveness." Mike said with a hint of sorrow in his voice while tears threatened to fall.

Shadow hugged Mike instead of shaking his hand. "All is forgiven" she tells him. Darren came out from the left door and touched Mike on the shoulder." Gotcha, Mr. Schmidt. Mom and Dad will be proud i got the night guard, but...um..where is Mikey?" Mike and Bonnie looked around the office, but to no avail, Mikey had left, probably as Mike and Shadow were fighting and Bonnie left his position next to his daughter to hold back Mike from attacking Shadow." Aw man. Not again. I swear we need to put a bell around that android." Mike said face palming.

Shadow sniffed the air and followed her friend's scent trail. She used her optics to scan the dark hallways while she continued to follow the trail. Suddenly Goldie appeared out of no where." What's going on?" Shadow took a step backwards in surprise. "W-who are you?" she asked. Goldie looked confused then realized this was one of the new animatronics and smiled. " I am the original animatronic, but got shut down permanently, but i just wanted to tell Mr. Schmidt that i saw a bunny run down the hall towards the parts and services room. Do you know anything about this, Bonnie?" Everyone looked at Bonnie with confused looks."Well, i don't... yes. That was MY Golden version." Bonnie said giving into Mike's ice cold stare that said ' if you don't talk right now, i will shut you down, PERMANENTLY!'

Shadow slipped past everyone and ran down the hall to the parts and service room just to make sure it wasn't Mikey. When she reached the Parts and Services room, she found Mikey, torn up, broken, and bleeding. Shadow gasped in shock. "MIKEY!" she yelled running to her. "Sh-Shadow." Mikey reached out to her but was silenced from a blow to the head by a golden Bonnie and her hand dropped. " So your this...Shadow she kept telling me would save her." He chuckled evilly. " Well to bad. In about a minute, she will die of blood loss. Too bad for that ass of a night guard." He started to laugh like a mad man." This...my dear Shadow, is payback."

"Vincent!" Shadow said in shock. "Wow, what happened?" she asks him looking him over. "Any who, so I basically know why u want Mikey. For experiments and stuff but, can she do this?" she questions and turns human. " Well, at first i wanted to do experiments, but now...HA! Now i want revenge for what you did to me, you little bitch!" He spat at her." As for a name, it's Springtrap now, and you have about...10 seconds left, Shadow, so what now?" He stood in front of her and and held a knife to her neck." And about a human form, well she is half human, hence how she is bleeding to death as we speak. 5 seconds. 4. 3. 2. and, 1." He was holding her up by her ponytail.

Shadow reached behind her and yanked on some wires that was sticking out of Springtrap's body. Once he dropped her, she picked up Mikey and ran her out of the parts and service room. Shadow ran past the others and out the pizzeria. She knew someone who could help her cyborg friend, so she took her straight to one of her other friend's house/

Mikey was not breathing, her membrane was shutting down meaning, Mikey didn't have long before the shut down was complete. Mike and Bonnie ran after the animatronic that had their only child in her hands begging to be brought up to speed on what happened, unable to see Mikey except her legs dangling over Shadow's arms.

Shadow ignored the pleas of Mikey's parents and bursted into her friend's house once she got there. "NIGHTSHADE! WHERE ARE YOU THIS IS IMPORTANT!" she yelled. A teenaged girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes popped out of one of the rooms. "Shadow what-" she started but, looked down at the girl in her arms. "To the lab quickly!" she commanded and went into her lab her friend Shadow following her.

Shadow set Mikey down on a medical bed and looked over at her friend. "Hurry! She's going to shut down soon" she warns her friend. Nightshade took some blood from her friend and from herself mixing them together. The vile had some other blue substance in it when she added their blood together. "Thank you doc for teaching me this kind of stuff" she mutters to herself and began to work on Mikey. Shadow brought Mike and Bonnie up to speed while her friend was working on Mikey.

" MIKEY IS DEAD!? HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!?" Mike and Bonnie screamed in unison with tears in their eyes and flowing down their cheeks." Our little bunny is gone, she...shut down...permanently this time."

"No she isn't. Nightshade is a friend of mine and she's worked these kind of situations before" Shadow tells them. Nightshade worked on Mikey for a bit till she was able to bring her back. "SHADOW!" she called out for her friend. Shadow raced down into the lab where she saw her friend switching Mikey back on. "She'll be ok" she was told.

Mikey groaned and turned over to avoid the light shining in her eyes." To damn bright." Mikey said while remaining in her groggy state. Mike came over and picked up her sleeping form. " Do you need her for more..*gulp* tests or can i take her home?"Mike asked concerned for his sleeping daughter.

"Tests?! Oh no, no I would never hurt the poor thing. You may take her home" Nightshade tells the man waving him away. Shadow walks up to her friend. "Thanks, this means a LOT to them" she tells her. "Also, there's someone at the pizzeria I need you to deal with" Nightshade sighed and nodded. "Very well" she agrees and follows her friend back to the pizzeria.

Mike walks to Bonnie and hands Mikey to him before turning to Nightshade." How on this damned earth can i ever repay you?" Mike held out his hand for her to shake. "By letting me destroy this pest, Shadow told me about that's staying at the pizzeria" Nightshade tells him shaking his hand.

" Yes, his name is...er, um...was Vincent." Mike said He thanked her one more time before turning to Bonnie." You, Shadow, and the rest of the animatronics are coming to mine and Mikey's house and that is final, got me?" Bonnie nodded. Mike turned to Shadow." You will be sleeping in Mikey's room with her to protect her, ok? I trust you with her life. I live in the BAD part of town, so there is a lot of crime, so i always have to sleep in her room or her sleep in mine to protect her from danger, but now i am letting you in my house, in my daughter's room, and in return, i want to see not a single hair on her head hurt, ok?" Mike said like it was the most serious thing in the world, but to him it was.

Shadow nodded her head. "Ok, I wont let any harm come to her whatsoever" she promised Mike then turned to Nightshade. "Come on Night, you'll want to meet Vincent" she tells her. Nightshade follows her friend inside the pizzeria.

Mike took out a piece of paper and wrote his address on it." Here. Take this and find my apartment and bring the rest of the animatronics with you. I'll take Bonnie and Mikey home and we will wait for you. Promise me you will be smart." Mike said with a hint of concern in his voice. Mikey started stering. "Be careful, Shadow." Mikey said before going back to sleep.

"I promise" Shadow tells him taking the piece of paper from him. She went inside the pizzeria and met the other animatronics. She introduced them to her friend then, led Nightshade into the parts and service room. "He should be in there" Shadow tells her. Night nodded her head and went inside the room closing the door behind her. Shadow went back to the other animatronics and led them to Mike's house leaving her friend with Vincent.

A knock was heard on the apartment door. Mike grabbed a gun and headed silently to the door and opened it slightly. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw it was the animatronics." Damn. All of you are gonna raise hell if people see you, now get your asses in here and be quiet. Mikey and Bonnie are asleep on the couch...it is really cute to be honest." Mike said giggling at his husband and daughter.

Shadow walked into the apartment. "Sorry, we had no intention of scaring you half to death" she apologizes while the others filed in. " It's not you, Shadow. I was kinda expecting Vincent...kinda." Mike said with no form of lie in his voice." Ok. I'll get all of your beds, or mats, ready, and...Shadow, wake Bonnie up." Mike said." and try your damnedest to NOT wake up Mikey, she needs all the sleep she can get after today, don't you agree?" Mike said while going over to a small closet, getting at least 10 different blankets.

"I agree" Shadow tells him and walks over to Bonnie. "BonBon, time to wake up" she says jabbing him in the chest. Bonnie woke up with a start and knocked Mikey off his stomach."oof. What happened?" Mikey said still in a daze. Mike walked over to her and stood behind her and put his index finger over his lips to signal to be quiet." I am so sorry for doing this, my little bunny." Mike said before hitting her in the back of the head and knocked her out.

Shadow had just watched the whole thing. "Ok I'm going to pretend I didn't not just see that happen" she states." Don't worry, i always do that, and she only thinks she fell asleep." Mike picked Mikey up and put her in her bed. "Shadow, here is your mat." He said pointing to 2 blankets with a pillow. " Bonnie will sleep in my bed, your in here and the rest will be in the living room." Mike said counting on his fingers." Well...Goodnight." Mike said before turning off the lights.


End file.
